RED
by NodaxOlicity
Summary: Contains Adult themes , rating MA Starts after this scene After the "and you know how I feel about her..." Olicity 3
1. Chapter 1

R.E.D.

Felicity walked out of the foundry over whelmed by the crazy day she just had. Rattled and emotional she felt relived that her mother was safe and that she conquered her fears. Walking back to her apartment, Oliver's words stuck to her… "And you know how I feel about her"…she felt warmth steep through her heart for him; she wouldn't have made it if it weren't for Oliver being there for her. Smiling she suddenly stopped in her tracks… no felicity don't you dare think this way, Oliver Is Oliver, yes he was there for you, yes he helped you relax but …she remembered their kiss, she remembered him pushing her away, she remembered his harsh words "maybe not ever". A cloud of sadness fell over her, she felt lost and hopeless. Oh Oliver, why are you so….

Felicity was getting close to her apartment, she wasn't sure how she'll spend the night there after what happened. Even more so, without a front door that was torn down but the kidnappers. Ugh I guess I'll move the cabinet over the door she thought to herself. Approaching her apartment, Felicity was stunned to see that her door was fixed. As if it was brand new, but that's not all, she found a wine bottle on her doorstep. Wrapped in a red wrapping flower and a note. Confused she picked it up and read the note:

" I know this has been long over due, but I was waiting for a special day. And I think that today is a special day. What you accomplished today, you're remarkable.

P.S. how where you planning on sleeping in you apartment without a door?"

Oliver

Felicity gushed; oh Oliver always knew how to make her smile. That damn shirtless, sexy and thoughtful Oliver. Feelings towards him came rushing back. She started tearing up; if he doesn't want to be with her then why do all of this…why say all these things. She can't escape her feelings towards him, she loved him so much she yearns for him. Felicity often wondered how he can be so cold , how can he be so distant when all she wants to do when she sees him is embrace him.

Its always the same cycle, she feels close to him, wants him, but then realizes the truth, "maybe not ever", starts to cry and finally angry exudes her. Angrily she reaches for her keys to open the door but her key's didn't work. The more she fidgets the more her anger turns to rage. Felicity bangs on the door and collapses on the floor, her back to the door. She tries to compose her self and take few breaths. Oh Oliver she thought, she never got to say i love you to him. Defeated felicity looks down at the wine bottle and she noticed a key stuck to the bottle. The key had a carving on it, an encryption. It was digital code. The code translated to "R.E.D". Felicity dismissed it and stood up to try the key. It worked and the door opened up to a different place.

This is not her place, an instant rush of aroma filled her lungs. Her apartment was dimly lit with candles everywhere and red roses. Felicity muttered this is not my place, what happened, this is …

Her eyes traced from the floor that's filled with petals and slowly to her living room. She walked in cautiously, not sure of what's going on. She made her way to the middle of her living room baffled. Skimming the apartment felicity noticed her bedroom door was open and she saw a shadow creeping out. She froze and held her breath as she saw Oliver appear in front of her. She couldn't believe her eyes. What? What's happening? She still couldn't breath.

Oliver approached her without saying a word his eyes piercing down at her. He faces felicity with a soft face looking at her intently; he noticed she's been crying. He cups her face with his right hand, gently wiping away a tear that clutched to her cheek. Felicity still an able to speak or even move. She just looked up into Oliver's eyes, as he gets closer. His big blue eyes looked beautiful with candlelight reflecting of off them like an endless blue sea. She could get lost in his eyes without a care in the world. He finally speaks, with his soft but heavy voice "Felicity..I…I need you to forgive me", Oliver closed his eyes clenching his jaw he moved his body closer to her. He opened his eyes and smiled softly with his eyes, "Felicity, I can't bear being away from you.. After today I realized … life is precious. I can't bear the thought of not holding you close, of not loving you whenever I can".

Felicity mutters, " But Oliver your still the Arrow, what changed". Oliver lifted his other hand to hold her sweet face and replied "today changed everything, I thought I was going to loose you"

Felicity couldn't help her self but smile back and Oliver nodded, "Do you understand"…felicity chuckled a little and without realizing it she leaned in and kissed him.

Felicity felt the blood rushing to her cheeks and knots in her tommy. She was blushing she kissed him, oh how much she wanted to kiss him, his lips were soft and tender but stern. She loved the feeling of his lips on hers, she felt whole. Oliver gently paused and brushed his lips over hers and whispered, "I love you, I love you felicity Smoak"…. over powered with emotions she grabs on his shirt and pulls her self higher and leans near his ear. And with a heavy breath she whispers "and I love you Oliver Queen". Oliver so happy to hear her utter these words her grabbed her in his embrace and hugged her tightly. Oh Oliver felt strong, warm and his shoulders where endless she thought. Felicity pressed her face in his chest and can almost hear his heart beating. A heart that's beating for her only her.

They kept hugging for a while and Oliver started swaying her from side to side. Softly, gently. He looked down on her and said, "now that I've said what I've truly felt for you. That I've said I loved you, I want to show you how I want to love you"…. Curious felicity replied, "and that would be…",

Oliver continued swaying her and replied " I wanted to kiss you on your nose," and he gave her a little peck on the nose making her giggle. He proceeded, " I wanted to kiss you on you neck", Oliver first traced his lips over her neck from her ear all the way to the center of her neck and he kissed her. But this kiss was different, it was more passionate, much more stern, much more intense. He continued to kiss her making felicity moan out. She never felt that way before. Oliver tightened his grip, kissing her stronger, she felt his beard caress her skin, she felt his heavy breath on her neck oh she didn't want him to stop. His body now fully pressing on hers, he gently moved his lips up toward the lower part of her ear. He took another heavy breath, which makes felicity so weak in the knees at this point she can't support her self standing. Oliver brushes his lips first on her skin, but this time he opens his lips slightly and kisses her. Oh this was different, he moves both his arms up her back while kissing and sucking on he neck…he grabs on to the back of her cropped shirt and with on swipe. He tears the shirt in half.

Felicity moans out, Ah! she wanted him, she wanted him so bad. With his hands he tips off the shirt from over her shoulders. Oliver kept kissing her neck moving to her shoulders. He grabs her waist and flips her to face away. Held her waist tighter. Her arms swung over his big muscle packed arms. With her back to him she couldn't see his face, she wanted to see his face but he had her in a tight grip. With her shirt torn up and thrown away, her breasts and bra where exposed. Oliver kissed her on her shoulder, pecks and soft kisses. He gradually started kissing her stronger, teasing her with his tongue along her neck. He moved his right hand along the side of her thighs while kissing her so passionately as though she'll disappear any minute. He moved his right hand softly towards her inner thigh and rose up her skirt. Felicity's hand moved over Oliver's as he made his way toward her wet undies. He softly brushed his fingers across her underwear. Feeling the heat, feeling how wet she was how much she wanted him. Still kissing her passionately, teasing, sucking at her neck he moved his left hand up her torso, caressing her tommy as he makes his way to her plum breasts.

Oliver swiftly, clutches her left breasts and cups them in his hands. He tucked on them making he moan out in desperation. Moving his lips up to her ears Oliver whispers "you are mine" ….he tugs his fingers under her bra and feels around her nipple. He kisses her ears and starts sucking on her ear lobe,, feeling his breath feeling him all over her feeling his erection hard pressed up behind her. Oliver's hands felt so good, working there way over her wanting body. He continued to kiss her ears and teasing her breast. But he finally made his way into her underwear. She didn't even realize he's in, his fingers felt so good. Oliver kept teased and rubbing oh how he made her feel, till she came into his hand. Felicity was out of breath.

Panting she turned to face him. He looked so pleased. He didn't turn his gaze off of her. She looked at him and kissed his warm lips. Felicity started to unbutton his shirt. Exposing his beautiful shoulders, chest and abs. oh those abs. she always wanted to know how they felt like and now she can. She started playfully glided her hands over his shoulders and down to his chest, his abs. it felt so good to finally touch him. His skin was softer than she'd thought but tight and hard too. Her hand moved slowly to his lower abs, all the way down to his boxer lining, Oliver gave out a heavy breath as her hand nears his lower parts.

Oliver hugged her once more; their bodies warm, yearning for more. He slides his hand on her back and snaps open her bra. He softly then removed them down to the floor. Oliver kept his gaze on her bare breasts. He then grabbed her face and kissed her as he inhaled sharply. "You're so beautiful," he said as he pushes her hair away from her face. She blushes red, and he smiles down and kisses her on her collarbone…his arms swung around her, his face moving down between her breasts. She can feel his face his nose teasing at her, his beard caressing her skin. Her hand grabbing the back of his head. He opened his lips slightly with his tongue barely out. He glides down tracing his steps all the way to her right nipple. He pauses and then he starts kissing her nipple, with a slow tender movement he rolls his tongue over her pink sensitive nipples. She grabbed his head closer to her, weaving her fingers through his hair. Oh she doesn't want him to stop. Oliver moves down on his knees moving his hands across her back way down and grabs her skirt and strips her off it. There she was standing with only her underwear on. Oliver kisses her between her breasts, and moves slowly towards her pussy, caressing and kissing her tommy. Around her navel and below her navel. He moves one hand over her underwear and tugs it to expose a little skin. And he kisses her there, slowly pushing her underwear lower, and lower kissing her as he moves it down. He takes a deep breath in and he began to kiss her on her pussy, giving a breath out as he kisses her. His warm breath on her felt heavenly. She couldn't stay standing. He stood up, and grabbed her and moved her to the coach.

She sat on the tip right in the center, Oliver spreads her legs and centers himself between her legs. His chest up close, her nipples touching his skin, He grabs her hair and tugs it forcing her to lift her face up towards him. He breaths looking intently into her eyes. He kissed her lips and he tightened his grip on her hair and as he does he lightly bits her lower lip. He kisses her neck and continues back down to her pussy. He widens her legs further, grabbing her thighs with his big hands. He teases her kissing her softly, and gradually, kissing her harder, gradually licking her having a taste of her. Oliver rolled his tongue so intricately; felicity just rolled her head back grabbing his head as he has eats her. His tongue felt firm and so good inside her. Felicity yelled out, " I want you inside me"… she couldn't take it anymore she wanted him.

Oliver looked up and she grabbed his face and started kissing him, tasting her self on his lips but she wanted him she wanted him inside her. Her hands moved to unbuckle his belt. And off his pants where gone and his boxer looked so full, he was ready to ripe out of them. Kissing her he moved felicity to the side and lay on her back as he ripped off his boxers and exposed his beautiful beautiful equipment. She wanted him inside her more than ever. He grabbed her arms above her head as he made his way on top of her. Feeling him on top of her wet pussy , her heart was racing. Holding her arms tighter he looked into her eyes and made his way into her. Slowly at first, teasing her, putting his head in only and then kissing her neck and finally with one strong thrust. Oliver was fully in her. She felt him she let out such a moan, ahh he's bigger than she'd ever imagined, his penis felt hard, big and so filling. He moved his hips over her thrusting and kissing her. Both of them sweating both of them wanting more both of them full of lust for one another.

Oliver let go of her arms and grabbed her waist and with one movement. Oliver moved felicity on top of him as he sat back down on the coach. She was on top of him. She was in control. His chest his arms his gorgeous face. He held her back as she moved her hips over his beautiful penis. Looking into each other's eyes, felicity kept rubbing herself over him. Oliver then with both hands grabbed her ass and moved her , thrusting her harder and harder on him. Both wanting both panting both moaning until they came together. But when Oliver came he held her tight until his final release. They stayed there, Oliver inside felicity rubbing each others foreheads panting catching there breath.

Oliver finally said, " well should we break open that bottle of wine?",,, Felicity smiled as she was getting up, Oliver held her , hugging her she whispers "Not yet, I'm not done with you"


	2. Chapter 2

R.E.D.: Part 2

Oliver gripping her tightly holding her in his arms, both naked. He repeats, "I'm not done with you", and felicity gushes and replies, "I'm not done with you either". Oliver smiled and kisses her softly. She kisses back. Felicity couldn't believe it, curled up on the coach sharing a blanket with Oliver. Oh handsome, warm, muscular Oliver. They've been talking for an hour or so she couldn't really tell time. They shared the wine and finished the bottle too and they shared left over take out from Felicity's fridge. Felicity felt safe never wanting to leave his warm embrace, Him not wanting to part with her skin not even for a second. As they talked Oliver kept twisting Felicity's tied up hair in his hands, twirling it between his fingers. It soothed her, his fingers playfully moving through her hair.

Oliver loved looking at her sweet face, God she looked so stunning. He broke out a smile, felicity asked "what?" he responded with a kiss on her forehead, and whispered with his heavy husky voice, "Nothing". Felicity wouldn't have it this time, "No its not nothing, tell me, what is it?". Oliver held her face with both hands, leaned in and said "you're so beautiful felicity, that I can't take my eyes away from you. I love your blue eyes, your sweet sweet lips, your everything". He takes a breath and continues, "And every time I look at you, you take my breath away". Felicity turned red, blushing in his hands. He kissed her forehead again and whispers I have another little surprise for you. She responded "Oh…and would that be ?"… "Look under the coach" he replied with a smirk on his face. Baffled she obliged, and found a wrapped box.

She put the box on her lap and unwrapped it; inside she found a pretty red lace short nightdress. She looked up to Oliver, "what's this for?" , hesitantly, she added " but Oliver you can't really afford such stuff in these times …" . Oliver pulls her close and whispers, "I have my ways, and you shouldn't worry about that". He pulls away grabs the dress and says, "Now stand up". Felicity turned red again, "what …", "get up" he insisted. Felicity shy and awkward, oh she's completely naked how can she just stand up. She held the blanket and stood up wrapping it around her. Facing Oliver she was so shy she looked down at him as he skimmed her body. Oliver stood up facing her, and a cracked a smile from the tip of his lips. With one tug he dropped the blanket to the floor. Felicity flushed she didn't even know where to look. He on the other hand, was so confident and attune with his body unlike her. He stood there admiring her body, every inch of it. Oliver smiled warmly, stood closer and brushed his hands over her arms and lifted her arms over her head. Kissed her cheek and pulled the dress over her head. He rolled the dress slowly from the top down to her thighs. Feeling the fabric with his hands over her back he said, "You look beautiful in red, I love it on you". Felicity's face turned almost as red as that dress. As felicity adjusted her new dress Oliver wore his black boxers back on, and they are felicity's favorite for now. They just hung right at the tip of his lower waist. They looked irresistible on him. All she wanted to do is trace her fingers over the linings of his boxer, around his lower waist.

Oliver grabbed her waist and took her hand and twirled her around. Oh she looked ravishing in the dress. it was a perfect fit, a bit tight on her breasts, making them perk up from it, exposing them. Oliver loved feeling up the dress over her body. He held her close and said, "you know we never got to dance…", " Would you give me the honor" … she smiled and said "not yet", backing away, she grabbed her stereo remote and turned it on. Oliver not letting her hand go. "Violin Concert in D Major Op. 35 – Andante" started playing…

Oliver smiled grabbed her waist with his right hand, holding her close to him and holding her left hand in his. Pressing her hands to his chest. They swayed slowly to the music. Oliver leaned in and says, " You listen to Tchaikovsky…" looking pleased he held her closer with his crisp deep voice whispered in her ear , "Ты - моя́ любо́вь…[ you are my love]" Felicity blushed, even though she didn't know what Oliver said. She always loved hearing him speak Russian it was so enticing to hear him utter such words, they rolled out so flawlessly from his mouth.

Felicity looked deeply into his eyes as he looked down at her, his eyes never left hers. Oliver leaned in and pressed his forehead gently on hers. It felt magical, embracing each other, feeling the rhythm….

The music stopped but they were still in each other's arms. Swaying from side to side. As the quiet set in, felicity heard the faint sound of raindrops, tapping at her window. She lifted her face and smiled to Oliver saying "Do you think it's raining outside"… he held her hand and walked her towards the window. Both stood side-by-side looking out to the city. It was raining and it just started. Felicity smiled and whispered, " Do you remember that day…"… Felicity paused, "that day when well I was really nervous and I had this huge secret and I well you know Walter was missing…"….. Oliver brought his arm around her and pushed her close to him responding " Fe'Li'city…[both pausing], it was raining that day" , "it was a very beautiful and organic moment that we shared" . " It was the day you asked if you could trust me"… Felicity smiled, " and I did trust you for no reason, I just felt it"…. Oliver smiled kissed her on the head and said, " well I have that kind of face".

She never saw this side of Oliver before, she never saw him open up like that. And she definitely saw things she'd never thought she would see before. Like, His … beautiful beautiful equipment that she's longing for more than ever. She wondered though, its been circumcised but Oliver wasn't Jewish. Never mind how or why she thought to herself, its beautiful and felt even more divine inside of her.

Felicity blushed at the thought of his… so she pushed her face into her chest. She loved listening to his heartbeat. It made her feel safe. Oliver noticed her pink cheeks, smirked and asked her what is it?...she shook her head and said nothing. Oliver then tugged on her ponytail, his fingers still tangled up with the strands of her hair. Forcing her to look up at him. "What is it?" he said with a slight smile creeping from the side of his lips. His cute dimple vaguely appearing. She looked him in the eye and replied … "nothing…it's nothing.." Oliver's face changed, suddenly he looked serious, with his straight and calculating face, he took a breath and swiftly snapped her hair open with one hand. Her hair band flew and so did her heart. He grabbed her hair strongly and pulled her closer to him. He looked into her eyes, "you're hiding something from me, you leave me no choice but to punish you"….

Oliver's tone changed, his face became harsher. He clamped her hair in his hand and lifted her head towards him. His eyes studying her face, "Oh what shall I do to you". Felicity shocked, she held her breath oh this side of Oliver was so sexy. She was a little scared at his sudden change but she didn't want him to stop. Oh no Oliver please, don't stop she thought.

Oliver paused, looking down at her face; he moved his hand on her now red cheek. He cupped her cheek with his hand and with his thumb pressed on her lower lip. Forcing her to open her mouth. Rubbing his thumb on her lower lip still clutching her hair. He pulled her head closer to him forcing her to stand on her toes. Oliver began to tease her lips with his tongue softly kissing her, rolling his tongue across the inner tips of her lips. Chills began to run through her body, felicity was overwhelmed with his sudden assertiveness, his masculinity, and roughness yet so gentle at the same time. Clenching his jaw he kisses her firmly and then lets go. Leaving felicity wanting more, she wasn't ready to part his lips just yet. She pushes back, reaching back for his lips but he still has her hair in his hand. Oh he was so strong so in control. He tilted his head back and hissed "Oh no, im not letting you …not just yet"…. he grabs her waist and moves her to face the window aligning his body behind her. He tilts her head and presses her cheeks on the cold glass. Felicity can feel his heavy breath on her neck. She was gasping for air as he caresses her with his hands, feeling her up, feeling the lace on her skin. He dropped off the handles of the dress off of her shoulders. Kissing her shoulders as he did, teasing her with his lips and tongue. He grabbed her dress from her waist and pulled the dress down just enough to let part of her nipples exposed. The front lining of the dress cut through the half of her breasts ripping away at her nipples. Oliver lifts her arms pressed her palms to the glass and with his muscular leg he separated her legs apart. Oliver pushed her closer to the glass, felicity felt her nipples touching the cold glass. Oliver pushed himself against her body his massive erection shoved up on her ass. His lips sucking on her neck. Felicity let out a heavy breath and moaned so…. fogging up the glass near her lips… she wanted him, inside her she moaned out in desire. At this point her pussy was warm, throbbing, wet and lusting for his massiveness to consume her. Oliver took off his boxer, controlling himself he gently, teased her with his now throbbing hard penis. With one hand her clawed at her ass cheek opening her up even more. With his hips he jolted inside of her in one motion, causing felicity to scream out in pleasure.

His body hard-pressed on hers rubbing against her. His hands trailing up her arms and his fingers interlocking with hers. Oliver proceeded to thrust himself inside her, stronger, deeper. His motions were intoxicating, addictive she didn't want him to stop. Oh felicity moaning in want, in lust and oh did he deliver. Thrusting harder, deeper oh she never felt this way before. He took himself out of her and turned her to face him backing her up to the glass. Oliver lifts her up, wrapping her legs around his waist he thrusts himself back in back inside her. She Grabs on his neck out of breathe, panting. He pushes her on to the glass more as he finds himself back deep within her. Moving his hips as he thrusts inside of her. With each thrust, he reach deeper, he picks up his pace, "aaaaaaahhhh" moaning out both moaning both lusting for each other. The rain began to pour heavily down, and Oliver's hold on felicity intensifies up until felicity screamed out in pleasure, her insides poured down just like the rain she came, and as she came the sensation of her coming in his arms. Caused Oliver to roar and he came into her holding her still on the glass as he finished within her. Felicity felt an instant rush of warmth steep in her; she felt the warmth all the way to her heart.

Still holding each other, out of breath and panting. Oliver smiled. Oh his stamina was unbelievable felicity thought she can barely keep up. She wanted to grab him kiss him; kiss his whole face every inch of it. She resisted the feeling of sleep that's over coming her but she couldn't help but yawn. Oliver playfully rubbed his nose on hers and said "Зайка Мойя [My Bunny]". He carried her to her bed and laid down beside her making sure she's covered and warmed up. Felicity fell deep into sleep instantly, Oliver kissed her head, admired her breathing softly on his chest. Whispered I love you right before drifting to sleep.


End file.
